


Rogue

by Dyce



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyce/pseuds/Dyce
Summary: The story started with a girl, and ended with a boy.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Rogue

The story started with a girl, and ended with a boy.

The story started with a girl, orphaned by the Empire and rescued by an old soldier who would never stop fighting.

The story ended with a boy, orphaned by the Empire and rescued by an old soldier who had given up long ago.

Between the beginning and the end of the story, many others played their parts. The parts were all important. A pilot who wanted to get right with himself. A smuggler who needed a fast job. A droid with no loyalties but friendship. A man haunted by sins committed in the name of freedom. A woman who watched her planet die. A droid whose loyalty to one family never wavered or weakened, who remembered for decades what no-one else ever knew. A pair of Guardians, loyal to the end.

A nameless soldier, pushing a data-clip through a jammed door, knowing he would die but that the plans must survive.

A father who served the Empire for decades, never wavering in his love and loyalty to his child.

A father who served the Empire for decades, who rediscovered his love and loyalty only in his last minutes of life.

And others, so many others, who lived and died in the story of the Death Star.

But the story started with a girl, and ended with a boy.

A girl who lived, and loved, and mourned her lost and her dead.

A boy who lived, and loved, and mourned his lost and his dead.

A girl who fought with everything she had.

A boy who fought with everything he had.

A girl who sacrificed herself for hope, hope of destroying a weapon that could slay worlds.

A boy who made hope a reality, destroying that weapon against all the odds.

The girl died young, but triumphant, knowing she had succeeded.

The boy grew up, and grew old, and failed at all the things he wanted to succeed at most, except that one thing. 

And when he died, confronting his worst failure, he did not see the faces he’d expected to see waiting for him, the past masters and family there should have been.

She was small and thin, dark-haired and weary-eyed, but she smiled up at him warmly. A man stood just behind her, just as small and thin and dark, with a scruffy beard and a gentle smile. “We’ve been waiting,” the woman said, laying her hand on his arm. 

“For me?” the old man asked, puzzled. “Do I know you?” 

“No,” the woman said softly. “We never met… but we shared a story, for a while.”

“What story?” 

She smiled again. “The story of the Death Star,” she said, her voice gentle. “A story that started with a girl, and ended with a boy.”


End file.
